Are You Kidding Me?
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: Tumblr Head Canon. Ginny returns to Hogwarts after the battle. Hermione sets her up on a date with someone else. What happens? Three part story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am not JKR. I'm not making any money off of this. I just spend too much time reading head canons on Tumblr. (Which is where this one came from as well.)

**Are You Kidding Me?**

Chapter 1: The Date

_I can't believe she has talked me into this,_ I thought as I trudged along the wet path towards the Three Broomsticks. _Why on earth did I think this would be a good idea?_

Hermione had convinced me that it would be a good idea for me to go on a date with Cameron Mathews, a seventh year Ravenclaw. There is no other real reason for me agreeing to it other than to get her off of my back. She's been insisting on it since the second week of term. Since this was the first Hogsmead weekend, I figured I would go along with Cameron, have a nice time, and then move on with my life.

Walking in to the pub, I saw Cameron sitting at a small table toward the back. He smiled and waved, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. _Bloody hell, what's the worst that could happen_, I thought.

I would think that, wouldn't I?

After a few drinks, Cameron and I were enjoying ourselves and laughing away. I had never really spent a lot of time with Ravenclaws after the brief stint with Michael in fourth year. Seems like so long ago, actually. Cameron didn't really stick out. He was fairly basic. He is just a bit taller than I am, with plain brown hair cut rather short, (I liked the little shag of Harry's better), and dull grey eyes (nothing close to the bright green that were Harry's eyes).

Clearly, I was struggling to get Harry out of my mind. It wasn't that Cameron wasn't a nice bloke. He truly was. However, he just wasn't Harry. I know he is off working on becoming an official Auror, (they sort of had a "fast track" program for anyone wishing to be an auror that also took part in the Battle last May.) We both decided to just wait until I was out of school before we attempted whatever it is that we are…but that doesn't mean I like it at all. Actually I hate it…

Wait. I've totally tuned out the conversation. Cameron is just talking away. I better pay attention.

"…and then she said 'how about that!'" He flung his head back and laughed hysterically.

I smiled, and gave a soft laugh, trying to play along. It was then that I saw something move at the table behind Cameron. I glanced past him and didn't see anything at first. He turned around to try and see what I was looking at. When he turned back, I realized what I had seen. There were a pair of trainers just sitting under the table. I knew immediately who they belonged to.

Cameron turned back to me and said, "I think I am ready to go back up to the castle. Would you like to join me?"

"Thanks, but I think I am going to get another drink. Then I am going to stop in at a few more shops before heading back. I'll see you around though."

He returned the smile I gave him and departed. It was then that I rose from the table and walked over to the other one with the apparently empty trainers resting under it. Reaching my hand out, I grabbed at the air and gave a hard yank when my hand found what I knew was the invisibility cloak.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON MY DATE?"

Harry cringed. After I said that, I realized just how much like my mother I sounded. That was a rough one to swallow. I wonder if everyone has a moment like that? Wait. Back on topic. Harry spying on my date.

"How dare you?" I seethed. Anger absolutely fuming from every part of me. "It was YOU that wanted to not be together while I was back at school while you were off at auror training. Not me! And yet here you are, spying on me!"

"Gin, I—" Harry began.

"No, Harry. Don't even bother. There is absolutely no good reason for you to be here, stalking me under that cloak. I am furious with you." With a final glare, I turned around and stalked out the door to head back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Letters

_1 Nov_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry._

_Harry_

_8 Nov_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry for spying on your date with that __troll__ Ravenclaw. I just couldn't help myself. I was just wanting to see for myself if you really were going out with someone else, and if you were going to be happy with him. Please please please write me back so we can talk about this?_

_Harry_

_15 Nov_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please don't ignore me. I know you all are busy with classes and all the homework. Especially with Hermione around. However, even she has taken the time to write to me once in a while. I've been trying to be patient, but after a week and no reply, I can't help but think you are ignoring me. Please write me back._

_Harry_

_22 Nov_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well I will just keep writing you even if you don't reply. Things with the Aurors are going well. Ron is struggling a bit though. It's unfortunate, especially since I know he is capable of doing most of the things that are asked of us. His heart just doesn't really seem to be in it. I'm wondering if he is here because he wants to be, or because he feels like he has to be?_

_Hopefully classes are going well for you. Hermione has said that being Head Girl is making it harder for her to study as much as she wants to, but that doesn't stop her from making schedules for everyone I'm sure._

_How is quidditch? I know you guys had your first match last weekend. Hermione didn't say, but you know how closely she follows the matches anyway. (I almost couldn't write that with a straight face.)_

_Eventually you will have to forgive me._

_Harry_

_29 Nov_

_Ginny_

_Every single day I wait for the post to come to see if you've finally broken down and written me back. It's really starting to take its toll on me to see that is never the case._

_I'm hoping by the time you come home for break, that you'll be willing to speak to me. Considering we will both be at the Burrow together._

_Please write me back._

_Harry_

_6 Dec_

_Gin,_

_I'm really hoping that you have forgiven me and just are too busy to write back. With the end of term wrapping up and everything._

_I really do need to talk to you. You'll be home in just 14 days. Please consider actually talking to me?_

_Harry_

_13 Dec_

_Ginny,_

_Only one more week. If you keep ignoring me you know it will make this break rough for everyone. I'm still trying to apologize. But I feel the full thing needs to be done in person. Will you at least send me something? Anything?_

_Harry_

_20 Dec_

_Gin,_

_Today is the day. Please don't hex me as soon as you see me.  
_

_Harry_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas Break

I haven't spoken to Harry since that Hogsmead trip in October. It's now the last day of winter term, and I will be heading home to the Burrow with Hermione in just a few hours.

He has written me countless owls. After the first one, I quit opening them. He just continued begging me to write him back.

I refused to.

_If he wanted to be with me, he should have just said so in the first place_, I thought, _not stalked me around Hogsmead like some creep!_

Hermione found the whole thing hilarious, I may add. Which is pretty typical. I wondered for a long time if she was the one who told Harry about the date, but she says she did no such thing. Whatever.

I knew that Harry would be at the Burrow as well over the holidays. While he was more than capable of getting his own flat, or even staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, he much preferred to just stay at the Burrow because he didn't want to live alone just yet. While I don't blame him for that, I wasn't looking forward to the row that was sure to come once I got home and he tried to beg forgiveness.

"Hermione?" I asked as we packed up the things we needed to take with us over break. She turned and looked at me with a questioning face.

"I'm not sure I want to go home. I'm still pretty mad at Harry for what he did in October. I know he's staying at the Burrow still, and I just am not over it."

The older girl sighed. "Ginny, you are going to have to talk to him eventually. He has been trying desperately to reach you. He wrote to me and said he even considered asking McGonagall if he could come back to speak to you. I told him that wasn't a very good idea, all things considered. So he has been waiting for you to come home. Besides, your mom would be heartbroken if you weren't able to come home as well. Charlie won't be there because he has to work at the reservation, and we both know George needs you home now more than ever."

With that last reminder, I felt like a total cow. How could I even consider not going home? This was our first Christmas after, well, everything. I finished packing up my trunk and headed out of the castle with Hermione. Being seventh years, we were allowed to apparate home if we preferred.

Which, to be honest, we did. I wasn't up for the train ride today. And to be completely honest, I wasn't really all that excited for this confrontation.

"Hermione, are you sure—"

Before I even finished my sentence, someone grabbed my hand from behind me and I felt like I was being pulled through a very small tube. _I don't think I will ever like apparition, _I thought to myself.

Once the very unpleasant feeling subsided, I glanced around. I wasn't at Hogwarts, and I wasn't at the Burrow. So, where was I? Glancing around, I had no clue. It was a flat, that much was certain. But where?

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I instantly turned, wand drawn, to face my potential attacker.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? How DARE you grab ahold of me and force a side-along apparition without asking me? I was preparing to go to the Burrow and talk to you like a normal person, but NO. You have instead taken it upon yourself to pull this stunt? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry shrugged. This only seemed to increase the fire burning inside of me.

"Nothing? NOTHING! That is what infuriates me. You may have wrote me, but you did not give any justification as to why on earth you were spying on me!"

Sighing, Harry rubbed the scar on his forehead. While it hasn't actually hurt him since the war, that seemed to be the spot where his general headaches came from.

"Ginny. Listen to me. I followed you on that date because Ron mentioned that you were going out with someone else. Hermione must have mentioned it to him in passing. When I asked her about it, she refused to tell me much. So I asked Neville when the next Hogsmead visit was. He told me without a thought. I figured that was when you would be going out with him. And we both know you weren't exactly about to go with anyone to that doily covered mess that most other couples go to. So I went in and just waited around at the Three Broomsticks for you to show up. It was just coincidence that you happened to be at the table right next to me."

I pursed my lips. That was something, but it wasn't a good reason. "So, are you telling me in your weird little way that you were jealous?"

A slight blush formed on Harry's cheeks before he was able to regain control of himself. He mumbled something that I wasn't able to catch.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Gin. I was jealous. I couldn't stand to see you out with someone else, but I had to find out if someone else was making you happy. Just the idea of it about drove me mad."

"Bloody hell, Harry." I sighed. "If you don't want me going out with other blokes, why don't you do something about it?"

And with that, I was instantly pushed up against the wall. His mouth instantly found mine and we kissed with a passion that mirrored that of the night we shared our first kiss in front of a roomful of other Gryffindors.

Several minutes (or what could have been several lit days, I'm not sure) later, he pulled back and placed his forehead against my own.

"Ginny. I don't want you going out with anyone else. I want to be with you, and the past few months without you have been miserable. Even more so when you refused to talk to me. Please, please give me another chance?"

The look on his face was almost comical to Ginny. As if she would ever want to be with anyone besides him?

"Harry you great oaf. I spent that whole date thinking about you and comparing that boy to you! He never stood a chance. All I wanted to do was be with you and you were trying to be all…all…all NOBLE. Even though we are apart this year, me at Hogwarts and you with the Aurors, that doesn't mean we can't be together!"

The smile that appeared almost instantly took up all of Harry's face. He kissed her forehead lightly and smirked. "Good. I was hoping you would feel that way. Would you like me to show you around the flat that I bought for us?"

I stood rooted to the spot. The look on my face was pure shock.

"You. Bought. Us. A. Flat?"

Harry just nodded.

Regaining her voice, I yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"


End file.
